


Little bee boy, Tubbo |Teen DadSchlatt AU

by Hiros_Heart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, High School, Light Angst, Mild Language, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiros_Heart/pseuds/Hiros_Heart
Summary: Dadschlatt au, he has to learn how to balance fatherhood, and his school life, so why not join them? A 16 year old father, bringing his baby boy to school. With the delinquent reputation, it was hard. But a few friends stood by his side.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Little bee boy, Tubbo |Teen DadSchlatt AU

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This was actually based on an art piece I saw in instagram by @ slenren about a teen dad schlatt that dropped out of school to take care of Tubbo, so I thought id add a twist, and have him try to balance school and fatherhood together. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Hiro

He lays in his bed, listening to the gentle ticking of the clock on his wall, a steady drip of water clicking against a pan from a leak in his ceiling, staring at the wall, unmoving, unblinking. He glances up at the clock. 1:30 am. He’s been laying here for three hours now. He was exhausted, but his body and mind refused to accept sleep. He sighs as he rolls over, hoping a different position would help. 

10 more minutes. 

He was starting to get pissed off. 

He sits up, accepting defeat. It’s going to be another sleepless night. He runs his hand through his oily hair. Maybe a shower would help. 

But damn did that take a lot of energy. 

He sits in his dark room, debating showering, or just staying awake with his thoughts.

He stands up with a sigh, and drags himself out of his room, grabbing a towel from his floor, and throws it over his shoulder. He drags his feet across the hall to the bathroom, where he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

“God, I look like shit.” He mumbles, leaning closer to the mirror. He rubs and pulls at his face, examining his sunken eyes, paired with permanent eyebags. He hadn’t shaved in a week, and it showed. “Disgusting.” he mumbles, snarling at his reflection. 

He sighs as he turns the water on, he already just wanted to quit. Lay on the floor maybe. That seemed nice. But it was too late now, he already had the water running. He steps into the shower, the hot water slamming against him, turning his skin red. 

It felt nice.

He stood there, unmoving, just feeling the water drip down his horns.

BANG.

He shoots his eyes open, and peaks around the curtain. 

BANG BANG.

It was the front door. Who the hell is knocking on his door at 2 am? It can’t be his father, he wasn’t supposed to return until the next night. 

BANG BANG BANG.

“Alright! Alright, I’m comin’.” He wraps himself up, not even bothering to turn off the water, and hurries to the door. He peaks through the peephole, watching as a car speeds away. “What the fuck?” He mumbles. He cracks the door open, the winter chill greeting him, chills running up his back. 

“Who the hell…” 

A small sniffle catches his attention.

He looks down.

A cardboard box sat at his feet, a bundle of fabric sitting in it, a letter on top.

He drags the box inside, and closes the door. It was too cold. He picks up the letter.

“Schlatt. I can’t deal with this thing. You created this monster, so you keep it, I don’t want anything to do with it. Don’t try to get in contact with me, I’m only 16, I can’t let this thing ruin my life. Good luck, you bastard.”

Confusion crosses his face as he crumples the paper in a ball, throwing it into the trash. He stares at the box. The blanket shifts around. Anxiety starts to pull at his heart, his ears falling to the side.

He leans closer, inspecting it.

His breath is cut short, as he’s met with big, bright, blue eyes, with rectangular pupils.

Just like his.

Schlatt carefully pulls the ragged blanket away, revealing the entire thing.

A baby. 

His head was covered in fluffy brown hair, with matching, long fluffy ears. A small tail poked out of his diaper. 

Carefully, he reaches for the baby, and pulls him out of the box, holding him away from himself. 

“No way…” He mumbles, looking the child up and down, noticing his hooved feet. Just like his. 

The baby sniffles, his face was pink, his skin almost cold to the touch. “Shit, you’re freezing, uh-” He glances around, remembering his shower. He hurries the baby into the bathroom, the steam from the shower warming the entire room. He plops the baby in the sink, his tiny hooves clicking against the plastic. Schlatt stands back, staring at the thing, his hand over his mouth. “What the fuck do I do. I can’t keep you here, kid! If my dad comes home, oh, it’s gonna be a living hell.” He runs his hand through his damp hair. “More than it already is, anyway.” 

He needs to tell someone. He hurries back to his bedroom, and slips on a pair of sweats, and grabs his flip phone off the nightstand. He files through his contacts as he returns to the bathroom, where the baby seemed to be dozing off in the sink. He finds the contact he was searching for, and dials it.

Ring….

Ring….

Ring…

Rin- 

“Mmmello?” a groggy voice answers. 

“Philza, this is an emergency.” 

“Schlatt? What, why are you calling me at 2 in the morning? What did you do this time?” He hears Phil shuffle.

“I-I-I, I didn’t do anything! Kinda! But, I really need your help man. I…” He stares at the napping baby. “I have a kid, Phil.”

Silence.

“Excuse me?”

“A kid. A child. A fucking baby. It’s mine. I-I don’t know what to do! If my dad comes home and sees this, he's gonna kill both of us! Me and the kid!” He starts to pace, keeping his voice low so he doesn’t wake up his baby.

“ Fucking hell, Schlatt.” Phil sighs. “Are you sure it's yours? You’re only 16, dude.”

“I’m positive.” He stares at the baby, who was curled up, suckling on his own ear. “He looks just like me. He’s got a tail, the ears, hooves, hell, if it wasn’t for him being a baby, I’m sure he’d have horns! There’s no doubt he’s mine. Can you help me? Please? I hate sounding like such a wuss, but I really can’t let anything happen. He’s a goddamn baby!” he rubs the bridge of his nose, unsure of what to do. “And his mom, she just dropped in at the doorstep in a cardboard box, not even clothed, with just a worn blanket around him! If I wasn’t already up, the kid would have froze to death.”

“Woah, woah, calm down, buddy. I’ll let you crash at my place for as long as you need to, I’ll gladly help out.”

“Oh thank God, you’re the best-”

“But.” 

Schlatt pauses, of course there's a ‘but’, there’s always a ‘but’.

“You have to promise me that you’re going to take care of this kid. I’ll help, but he’s your responsibility. That means you have to actually show up, and participate, in school.” 

“Oh come on, Phil!”

“I’m serious, Schlatt. This kid didn’t ask to be brought to this world, that’s the result of your foolish decision! The best you can do is own up to it, and raise the kid. Now, I’ll be there to pick you up in about ten minutes, I’m heading out the door now. Get your things packed, and get that kid something warm. Wrap him in a thick blanket, a couple hoodies, whatever you can find. Got it?” 

Schlatt sighs. “Yessir. Gotcha. I-We’ll, be ready.” He clicks his phone closed, and rubs his face. “What the actual hell did I get myself into.” He leans over the sink, laying his head on his hands as he watches his kid sleep peacefully. “I guess you’re gonna wanna be named, huh, kid?” He scoops the kid in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Tiny hands squeezed his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

Schlats heart pulled, and blinked as he cradled him closer. A smile tugs at his face, such an unusual feeling, when was the last time he truly smiled? He turns off the water in the shower, and hurries to his room, he needs to get him warmed up. He lays the baby on his bed, and attempts to swaddle him with a blanket. He chuckles to himself, he looked like a tiny, baby burrito. 

He runs around his room, gathering clothes and tossing them onto the bed, careful not to hit the kid. After he grabs a reasonable amount of clothes, he pulls off a beam of his door frame, pulling out his hidden money. He only had about 50 bucks that he’s stolen from his father over the course of a few years, but it was something. He shoves it into his pockets, and starts to pack the clothes into a backpack. 

“Bah!” Schlatts ears perk up as he pauses. He looks over to find the big eyes of his child, staring at him.

“Shit- Uh, sorry kid, didn’t mean to wake you up.” He sits beside him, wiggling his fingers at him. “So...shoo, off to sleep.” 

That didn’t seem to do a thing. This kid was wide awake. He reached his hands up, making a grabby motion with his hands. “Bah! Bah!” 

“Uh…” Schlatt looks around, trying to figure out what he wants. “...Me?” He points at himself, and brings his face closer to him. He winces as tiny cold fingers tangle themselves into his facial hair. “Ok ok ok, not fun, not fun, let go kiddo-” He seemed to only amuse him. He giggled as he yanked his mutton chops. “GEAH!” He shouts, “Damn, that hurt!” he rubs his face as his kid brings his hands back. His ears had fallen, and his eyes were big.

And glossy.

His lip was trembling.

He’s about to cry. 

Schlatt starts to panic, shushing his sniffles. “Shh! I’m sorry, calm down little lamb, I’m sorry for scaring you, I shouldn’t have shouted.” He scoops him into his arms, cradling him. “Calm down, come on.” He gently bounces him in his arms, trying to do anything he can to prevent him from crying. It seemed to help. The baby stared up at him, his eyes filled with innocents, and curiosity. What could be seen in Schlatts?

He seemed to get lost staring into the child's eyes as he sat there, cradling him. Thoughts and voices racing through his head, all seeming to say one thing. Protect him with your life. No harm shall come to this child. He watches as tiny hands cautiously make their way to Schlatts face, grabbing his nose. He chuckles, feeling every muscle in his body relax as his eyes soften. 

“Look at you, Big Ol softy.” A voice calls out, making him jump, snapping his head to his bedroom door. 

“Jesus Christ, Philza. You scared the shit outta me.” He sets the baby back down on the bed, who eyed the stranger in the doorway.

Philza laughed, puffing his wings out. He steps into the dark room, his hands in his pockets. “Turn some lights on, it's dark as hell in here.” He flicks his wing to the wall, hitting the lightswitch. The light hums to life, and Phil takes a look around the room, a disappointed sigh leaving his nose. “Looks like you’re not the only thing that looks like shit, dude.” He nudges a pile of dirty clothes on the floor with his foot. 

“Shut the fuck up. I didn’t ask for you to judge my living style.” He pulls a hoodie on over his head, grunting as it gets caught on his horns. “I’m almost packed, just gotta find something easier to keep him warm and transferable.” He nods over to the bed, where the baby was sitting up, keeping his eyes glued to Philza.

Phil smiles, and crawls onto the bed next to him. “Hello, dear.” His voice was soft as he held out a hand. “What’s your name, kiddo?” 

“Doesn’t have one.” Schlatt rummages through his closet. “He didn’t come with a name, and I’m still thinkin about it.” 

“Huh. Alright.” He reaches into a small bag he had on his shoulder. “Well, I have something for you.” His voice was soft again, signaling he was talking to the baby. He pulls out a small stuffed animal. A bee. The kid's eyes seemed to light up as he reached for it, squealing as he squeezed it. Phil laughs as he watches him snuggle into it, his tiny fluffy tail wagging. “You’re right, Schlatt.” 

“What?”

“He’s definitely yours. He looks just like you.” He looks up at Schlatt, a sad look in his eye. “You know, this is going to be a difficult job. Fatherhood is no joke, and you’re still so young, I hope you can handle it.” He stands up, ruffling the kids hair. He walks over to Schlatt, and despite being five years older, the ram towered him. He set his hand on his shoulder. “But, I believe in you. You won’t be alone through this, either.” He smiles at him, he always had a big heart. “Now come on, big guy. Let's get you two outta here.” He walks over, and picks up Schlatt’s bag, throwing it over his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Phil.” He sighs, wrapping up the baby in a fluffy sweater, cradling him against his chest. “You really have no idea how much I appreciate this, and that means somethin comin from me.” He smiles down at his baby. “I’m sure he appreciates it too.”

Phil smiles, and leads them out the door. Schlatt holds the baby closer to his neck, trying to keep him warm as they walked to the car. Phil tossed the bag in the backseat, and they climbed in. Schlatt adjusts the baby on his lap so they sit comfortably. 

The car ride to Phil's apartment was silent, besides the occasional babble as he played with his bee.

“He likes his bee, doesn’t he?” Phil chuckles as they pull into the parking lot. “Have you thought about a name yet?” 

“I...Have a few ideas. But I’m not sure.” He leans his head on the cold glass, watching his baby shake the stuffed bee around. 

“Lemme hear em.” They pull into a parking space. “I’ll give you my opinions.” He pulls the keys out of the engine, and folds his arms. 

“Eh, I’ll tell ya later. I’m tired, you’re tired, I hope he’s tired.” He raises his eyebrows. “I just want to go to bed.” 

Phil nods, understanding. “Alright. Yeah, I’m pretty tired. You’re in the guest room, but try not to destroy it. I’m trying to keep tidey.” He climbs out of the car, grabbing Schlatts bag. 

Schlatt eyes the tall building. “Wheres yours again?” 

Phil smiles, and fluffs out his wings. “Seventh floor, apartment 43. Here, trade me.” He holds out Schlatts bag. “Let me take the baby, he needs to be warmed up quickly.” Schlatt eyes Phil, but gently places him in his arms. The baby stared at Schlatt in confusion. Phil cradles the baby, keeping him secured against his chest. He flaps his wings a couple times, before taking off into the sky. 

Schlatt sighs as he starts to make his way up to Phil's apartment. 

All seven flights of stairs. 

In the freezing cold. 

He makes it to the apartment, out of breath. He could hear crying from inside. He furrowed his eyebrows as he runs inside, all fatigue gone. “Hey! Hey, why’s he crying!?” 

Phil was rocking him in his arms, hushing him, a small smile on his face. “He’s already attached to you. As soon as you were out of sight, he started crying. It’s normal.” The baby’s cries quieted, as he reached for his father. Schlatt smiles, and takes him from Phils arms. 

“So, he’s gonna do this every time he can’t see me?” Schlatt bounces him on his hip. “That's gonna be all kinds of fun.” He sighs, running his hands through his hair. 

“Yup. Also, now that you’re here, you…” Phil digs through a hall closet. “Need to change him. Trust me, changing them before bed will be great.” He holds up a diaper, and lays it in Schlatts hands.

“Change him? Phil, I don’t know how to do that! What do I do?” He glances between his baby and the diaper. 

Phil sighs, Pulling his hair out of his ponytail. “I’ll do it once. But you watch, alright?” He takes the baby back, and lays him on the carpeted floor, leaning over him, where his hair was falling, and tickling the baby. He shook his head gently, moving his hair around. 

“Why, are you doing that?” Schlatt sits down beside him. 

Phil looks up, his hair covering his face. “Distract him, play with him, let him mess with it. It was always a tactic I used when changing my little siblings growing up, it led to less temper tantrums and kicking.” 

“Is that why you keep your hair long?” He watches as he continues to change him. 

“Eh, kinda. I also just like it like this. Plus it’s- Oh fuck.” Phil sits back up, laughing. “Schlatt, I didn’t even think about his tail. Can you grab some scissors from the kitchen? I need to cut a hole for his tail to poke out.”

Schlatt snickers, but goes searching for them. He knows that pain, every new pair of pants he's bought, he’d have to cut them up for his own tail. If only companies made some with tail holes already. 

He returns with the scissors, finding Phil blowing raspberries, making the baby squeal. They continue changing him, until he was completely changed, and dressed in a onesie. 

Phil tosses the dirty diaper in the trash, and goes to wash his hands. 

“Where did you get these baby supplies? No stores are open this late.” Schlatt leans against the counter, keeping an eye on the baby, who just rolled around on the floor. 

“I’m in the foster system. I need to keep emergency supplies for any children, or babies, that I take in. Plus half of that are clothes that my siblings outgrew. That’s also why I need you to keep that spare room nice.” He flicks his hands dry. 

“Foster? Dude, you’re like, 20. How are you already in the system?” They move back into the living room. 

“I’m 21, actually. I have proof I can keep myself stable, and I meet the requirements. I was officially accepted as a foster parent about a month ago.” He smiles, watching the baby slow down, fatigue setting in. “He’s getting tired, and I’m sure you are too. It’s 3:30.” He stands up and stretches, before heading back to his room. “Goodnight you two. Try to get some sleep, you’ll need it.” He chuckles, before clicking his door shut.

Schlatt rolls his eyes. But he’s right, he is tired. He scoops up the baby off the floor, and heads back to their room. He lays down, his baby right beside him, snuggled under the blankets. He clicks off the lamp beside him. 

“Goodnight...Tubbo.”


End file.
